Knight of the Federation
by dan077
Summary: A backup copy of Kitt is discovered in some old ruins of what used to be Los Angeles California.


It's been six months since the Sona attack on the Baccu settlement in the briar patch. Four and a half months since the miraculous return to Earth of the Intrepid Class Starship Voyager from the Delta Quadrant, and two months since the announcement that two of his closest friends, fellow officers, and shipmates onboard the Enterprise, were getting married.

Lieutenant Commander Data was just finishing his command of third watch on the bridge of the Federation Flagship when Captain Picard stepped off the turbo lift and onto the command deck of the vaunted Sovereign Class Enterprise.

"Good morning, Data" said Picard, smiling at his second officer as he approached the now rising android at the center chair of the bridge.

"Good morning, Captain" came the simple reply.

Picard's eyes quickly swept over the entirety of the bridge for any indication of unusual activities during the night, and finding none, he returned his gaze to Data. "I trust the night shift was uneventful?"

"Indeed, sir. Five course corrections due to high amounts of solar radiation from a nearby class 3 red giant The radiation posed no danger to the ship, however, one of the science departments was conducting long range scans of the system in an attempt to discover if any of the six planets may have once sustained an advanced society. Indications seem to suggest that that is not the case."

"Thank you, Data, I relieve you of your post as of 0600 hours" stated the Captain.

"I stand relieved, sir" replied Data.

For the last few months, much as he did some years before on the Enterprise - D, Data had been working extra shifts on the bridge. Rotating between first and second watch at his usual post of Operations, and taking command of the shift during third watch to gain more command experience. While not quite as busy as the first two duty shifts, the ship and crew functioned no less on the night shift than the other shifts, because technically, there was no night in space, and most assigned tasks aboard a starship could not be put off for eight hours at a time. In the event of an emergency, Captain Picard and Commander Riker would be notified and called to the bridge; otherwise, Data would handle the crew and any tasks that may come up during his command shift.

Seeing as how the android needed no sleep, he was perfectly content to continue this schedule. Eight hours off duty each day was more than enough time for him to concentrate on personal or extra-curricular activities.

He nodded his head to the Captain after being relieved and began to move toward the aft turbo lift to begin the journey across-ship to his quarters where his cat, Spot, would no doubt be excited to see him when Lieutenant Maria Sanchez, working the tactical post, called him over for a moment.

"Commander, I have a communiqué request coming in from Starfleet command for you, sir. It's labeled as non-urgent..." looking down over the readout on the LCARS screen in front of her, Lt. Sanchez glanced back up at Data and finished..."personal business. A request to contact..." she paused again, re-reading a section of the communiqué to be certain she was right..."the Voyager's EMH program?" she asked, not understanding how an Emergency Medical Holographic program could have gained access to Starfleet's communications network.

Realizing the Lieutenant's confusion, Data explained. "According to the duty logs of Voyager, the EMH program was activated on the day the ships active service began. The doctor originally assigned was killed during the transition from the Alpha Quadrant to the Delta Quadrant. As such, the EMH program was the only fully trained doctor available to the Voyager crew, and thus, maintained working status during the entirety of their stay in the Delta Quadrant. At one point, they acquired a mobile holographic emitter from five hundred years in the future, which allowed the EMH program to leave the confines of the sickbay and holodeck systems. This new freedom of movement and permanent duty posting convinced the EMH, whom everyone by this time simply referred to as 'The Doctor', to advance his own programming even further than he already had. With occasional assistance from the Chief Engineer, Belanna Tores, new sub-routines were written and installed in the Doctor's main programming, giving him a wider range of human interaction. By the time the Voyager returned to Earth, the Doctor was considered a full member of the crew, logged as the active Chief Medical Officer, and was counted among the ships personnel as a friend."

Data paused for a moment to let the information sink in, and by this time, all of the current bridge crew, including the Captain, Commander Riker and Counselor Troi (who had entered the bridge as Data was first called over to the tactical station) were listening intently to what the android was explaining. Data shifted his view to catch the eyes of all listening and continued.

"Three weeks, two days, seventeen hours after Voyager's return to Earth, a hearing was held by the Admiral's board, consisting of myself and Admiral's Janeway, Paris, and Fleet-Admiral Necheyev to determine the validity of Admiral Janeway's request that the Doctor be given full Federation Citizenship status, and a commission of Lieutenant with the title of Doctor and all the rights and privileges there-of. Using my own recognition as a lifeform by the Federation, and a short interview with the Doctor, the Board quickly decided to accept and institute Admiral Janeway's proposal to recognize the Doctor as a life form as well.

Wiithout missing a beat, Data continued...

"Please send the request to the personal terminal in my quarters. I will contact the Doctor from there. Thank you Lieutenant."

With that said, Data took his leave of the bridge and proceeded to his quarters. As expected, Spot was anxiously waiting for his meal when Data entered the main living area of his personal quarters. Picking up the cat and saying a brief 'hello Spot', he continued to the replicator where he sat Spot on the floor and requested 'Feline Supplement #24' from the computer, and placed the bowl on the floor next to Spot, who was meowing in anticipation of the meal to come and took to the bowl as soon as Data's hand moved from it.

Walking into what would be anyone else's bedroom in any other quarters in use on the ship, Data moved to his desk, which sported a far more advanced and detailed computer system than the basic terminal of most other shipboard officer's quarters. This computer, designed by Data himself, was kept seperate from the ships main computer. It contained all of the android's personal information, along with a number of projects he was currently working on, ranging anywhere from astrometrics analysis to the continued study of his own positronic systems using the notes he'd made himself over the years and the information recorded from any of Doctor Soong's work found since his creation.

With a speed greater than any human could match, but far under what the android was fully capable of, Data's fingers flew flawlessly across the LCARS interface of his terminal, providing the necessary identifications and instructing it to open a channel to the Daystrom Institute on Earth. After a few moments of waiting, the Doctor's face appeared on the screen in front of Data. Still wearing Starfleet blue to indicate a science or medical background within the fleet, but now in the more modern grey topped uniform with the blue trim collar.

"Ah, Commander Data. I've been expecting your call." came the voice of the holographic man through the speakers built into the view screen on Data's personal workstation.

"Greetings Doctor." replied Data. "How may I be of assistance?"

"First, let me say thank you for being at my hearing in front of the Admiral's board. I'm sure your presence was a reminder of how artificial intelligence should be considered a true life form. I wanted you to know that I appreciated the insights into my...humanity that you conveyed to the Admirals involved." finished the Doctor.

"I assure you Doctor, it was no trouble. In anticipation of the hearing and the request for my presence there by Admiral Janeway, I studied all of the Voyager's logs that were in any way involved with yourself. In most ways, you are even more human than I. It would not be fair for the Federation to consider your status less than mine." stated the android.

"Well..." The Doctor took a moment to let the words of the android sink in, and felt a bit of pride at said words. "Again, I thank you. Now, as for my reason in contacting you...a set of ruins from the late 20th century were recently uncovered outside of Los Angeles. Apparently it was a computer data storage facility of some kind. Most of the equipment was destroyed during the earthquake that buried and covered the small area, but some materials were in fairly good condition when recovered...including an old binary storage server."

Shifting Data's view, and the conversation, to a different monitor, with a few taps on his control panel, the Doctor walked into the now visible open room and stood over a large 5 foot tall, 1 foot wide, and 2 foot long black box that contained several open wire ports and switches on the casing.

"Here's our enigma, Mr. Data. Once we were able to get power back to its systems, we tried to transfer the data on this server to a separate terminal here at the institute for study. We don't know what's on this server, but the coding is entirely unique for its time. The problem is, the data wont transfer. We've even tried to simply copy the information rather than move it, but it never works. Each time we try to transfer the data, as soon as the transfer begins, it ends. Cancels from the server's end of the connection. When we try to copy it, the new data almost immediately corrupts itself...and while the computer can't identify the source coding of the software, it has detected a pattern in the data."

Fully intrigued by everything he is hearing, Data immediately asked "What kind of pattern?"

The Doctor stepped back to the monitor so his face is taking up most of the view from Data's aspect and said "The computer has identified it as possibly being alive. Mr. Data, I believe we may have stumbled onto, what could be, the very first artificial intelligence created in the history of this planet...and while the coding is simple binary, the source information consists of equations as complex as anything I've ever seen in a Starfleet computer. The language is different, but the resulting software is just as advanced as anything we have right now." finished the Doctor.

One word in all of existence was the only thing Data said when truly intrigued with something...and he said it now. "Fascinating."

"Very" said the Doctor. "and I'd like to request your assistance in transferring the software. As long as it stays in that server, we have no means of communicating with it."

"I understand. I will speak with Captain Picard and request leave immediately. We are scheduled to return to Earth in three days for general maintenance and to finalize the plans for Commander Riker and Counselor Troi's wedding. I will contact you once we arrive."

The Doctor smiled, realizing that help was on the way. "I look foward to working with you Commander."

Data simply nodded, then ended the transmission, where the Doctor's visage was replaced by the Federation symbol.

Data immediately recalled the image of the server from his perfect memory banks, and requested information from the ships computer regarding server hardware from the late 20th century era.

Back at the Daystrom Institute, the Doctor was curiously studying the old server standing in the center of the room when the computer suddenly piped up a warning.

"Warning: Low frequency carrier wave detected."

"Identify" commanded the Doctor.

"The signal is emanating from the binary server." answered the computer. Suddenly, the lights in the room darkened and an orange flashing began at different points in the room and on most of the terminals.

"Warning: Unknown signal attempting interface with this system. Initiating level 5 security protocols. Locking out main computer systems."

The Doctor reacted swiftly, realizing what was happening. "Computer, create a level 3 dampening field around the binary server."

The computer's customary beeps indicating its compliance were quickly followed by the cancelation of the orange alert, and the return of normal lighting to the room.

"Computer, can you identify the purpose of the carrier signal?" asked the Doctor.

"Affirmative. The carrier signal queried this system for date, time, and location, and attempted to request a personnel file before the dampening field terminated the connection."

"Did the signal identify itself?"

"Negative: The signal logged on to the Federation Data Net as Anonymous User."

"Was it able to complete its request for the personnel file?"

"Affirmative"

By this time, the Doctor was growing impatient with the computer's in-ability to conclude where his line of questioning was leading and he barked out "Well? Who's file was requested?"

"Michael Knight" came the simple reply from the computer.

"Are there any records of a 'Michael Knight' in Starfleet, or anywhere else in the Federation?" asked the Doctor.

"Negative"

/Hmm. If this device is as old as we think it is, I'm going to need the help of someone well versed in that era. Someone who might be a little more acquainted with this level of technology during this stage of Earth's development./ After thinking about it a few minutes more, the Doctor decided he would make the call.

"I dont care what your diagnostics say, Eric, this thing is vibrating so much my teeth are chattering! The anti-matter mix is just too rich for a shuttle this small!" exclaimed Lt. Thomas Eugene Paris, former helmsman for the U.S.S. Voyager, as he weaved and dodged various holo-obstacles on the test range.

A loud huff could be heard over the coms channel as a response came back to him. "How many times do I have to tell you. Paris? What you're flying right now isn't a shuttle! It's a prototype fighter!"

"Whatever it is, my Delta Flyer could run circles around it." Tom quietly said to himself as his hands flew across the controls of the small one man Federation fighter.

Easily heard over the open channel, Ensign Eric Johnson simply stated "We know Tom, that's why we're trying to incorporate some of the ideas you used on the Flyer into this new Fighter Class. We're trying to make something extremely small, extremely fast, and extremely maneuverable...but it's going to take time to get it right on these fighters."

"Yeah, I know"

"Alright, head back to the barn. I happen to be staring at a half klingon looking like she's ready to rip my heart out and take a bite out of it for keeping you out on the range all day." said Eric.

Belanna couldn't help the small smile that crossed her face when she overheard Tom's reply saying "Relax Eric, she's just getting ready to see me. She knows that temper turns me on."

Tom circled Saturn, staying just a few thousand kilometers above the center of the rings until he cleared the planet and was looking at Jupiter in the distance. Punching the throttle on the new fighter, he had to admit that it was the fastest thing he'd ever seen at impulse speeds, easily blowing even he Delta Flyer out of the water. Once he was close enough to prep for landing, he signaled Jupiter Station who gave him the all clear sign for the main shuttle bay.

A few minutes later, he passed through the shuttle bay force field, landing the new all-black sleek looking fighter in the center of the bay where he stepped out to be greeted by his wife, and mother of his daughter, Belanna Tores Paris. The half human half klingon former chief engineer of the starship Voyager.

"You going to show me your toy?" she asked.

Tom grinned wickedly at her until she pointed to the fighter behind him and said "I was talking about the ship, flyboy". she said with a bit of humor in her eyes.

He turned and looked back at the small ship. "Here she is in all her non-glory. The new Tyberius class fighter. One man pilot seating, stealth capable - if we can ever get it to work right, ablative armored. If we can get the engines tuned just right, she'll be able to reach and sustain a maximum of warp 9.997 for up to 12 hours. Two new type 12-B pulse phasers, and dual transphasic torpedo launchers...complete with self replicating armament capabilities. New nanite research, thanks to a lot of help from Seven and the Doctor, lets this baby auto-repair itself and added with new enhanced replicator technology, create new torpedoes when its ammo gets low. She's designed for long-range tactical missions, infiltration, and search and destroy...along with short range dog-fighting in fleet battles."

"Dog fighting?" came a question from Belanna.

"Old Earth fighter pilot talk honey. It refers to a pilot using skill more than technology to win in fighter to fighter combat." he said. He looked her in the eyes and finished. "Sometimes its not about what you have, but about what you can do with it that matters most."

He turned back to the ship. "She's the only one of her kind right now, and she'll stay that way if we cant get all the kinks worked out."

They were interrupted when Ensign Johnson entered the bay and waved Tom over to him. "Tom, I just received a communiqué from Earth. The Doctor wants to talk to you as soon as you get a chance."

"Thanks Eric." Tom turned to Belanna and with a roll of his eyes said "Let's go see what the Doc's up to." A few minutes later, he and Belanna were in his office when the Doctor appeared on his desk terminal.

"Ah, Mr. Paris" the Doctor said with a slight sound of annoyance to his tone. Even though they were fast friends, he still teased the pilot by acting like the Doctor of years ago who considered Tom Paris a trouble maker, and didn't like the idea of getting stuck training him as a field medic. Of course, Tom played this game with him.

"Doc" was Tom's only reply, with a bit of a hard edge to his voice.

When the view of the Doctor looked over to where Belanna was standing, he greeted her as well, bowing his head slightly and speaking in a far more respectful tone, "Belanna" he said with a smile. "I trust you're taking care of our baby?"

Tom and Belanna both could barely hide the laughter in their faces as Belanna answered "If you're referring to mine and Tom's daughter, then yes Doctor, we are."

"Well, I did help bring her in to the world, you know. And you did name me the Godfather. It's only right I'd ask about her well-being."

Tom rolled his eyes. "Relax Doc, it's us."

Attempting to put on the most serious face he could in the middle of this friendly 'old-times' banter, the Doctor turned his head away from the monitor, muttering to himself while knowing full well they would be able to hear him. "That's what worries me, Mr. Paris."

Tom and Belanna both laughed at this, sparking a slight smile from the Doctor as well. Finally, Tom asked "What can I do for ya Doc?"

"How much do you know about late 20th, early 21st century binary computer systems, Tom?" he asked.

"Quite a bit, to be honest. Some of the holodeck programs me and Harry ran back on Voyager were based off some video games from that era, so I learned the systems of that time to see how the programming was done to get the best effect I could on the holodeck. The programming's fairly simple compared to what we use now." he finished.

The Doctor seemed to be thinking this over for a moment before finally saying "Good. I need you here, on Earth. I'm not sure how long this will take. We've discovered something I think might interest you. Something from that era in Earth's history, that frankly, has me confounded. I need someone with experience, or at least better knowledge than I have myself, on using technology from that time period."

You could almost see the sparks in Tom's eyes at the chance to study a genuine piece of history from the time period that fascinated him to no end.

"I think I can spare a little time. Let me run it by the project manager first." He looked over at Belanna who sighed and waved a hand in the air rolling her eyes.

"Fine, go. It's going to be at least a week before we're ready for another test flight anyway."

"You sure?" he asked.

"Of course, not much else for you to do around here till we're ready to send you out again, but next time you're presenting the fighter; don't make it sound like a rust bucket with a lot of neat toys on it. I want to make a GOOD impression on Janeway when she checks on our progress."

"Yes dear, whatever you say dear." he joked good naturedly rousing a small chuckle from the Doctor, who was still present on the view screen. Tom turned to face the Doctor and said "I'll see you in the morning, Doc." He hit a key on the panel and the Federation symbol replaced the Doctor's face, terminating the communication link.

On board the Enterprise: On route to Sector 001 - Earth

Several hours after Data had been relieved by Captain Picard, He found himself back on the bridge, meeting with the Captain in his ready-room requesting leave to assist the Doctor.

"Permission Granted, Commander. You say this device contains information that some how refuses to be transferred or copied?" asked the Captain.

"Yes sir. The computer at the Daystrom institute indicates signs of intelligent life within the server. The Doctor theorizes that it could be the first successful attempt at creating artificial intelligence in Earth's history." responded the Android.

Picard stood from the seat behind his desk and turned to face out the window, looking at the stars moving by at warp speed as he contemplated this interesting conversation with his second, soon to be first, officer. After a moment of thought, he turned to Data. "What is the Doctor basing this theory on?" he asked.

"Initially, the theory was based on the evidence of the information stored on the server not wanting ot be transferred or copied, which I believe could have simply been some form of defense to keep the information secured, however, the Doctor and I spoke recently and he informed me of an incident where the server used a wireless network signal typical of that era to attempt a connection with the institute's main computer. Again, however unlikely, this too could have been a pre-programmed action. The theory, however, is confirmed by the fact that the server did manage a brief connection with the Daystrom institute computer systems, and from there managed to access Federation personnel files in an attempt to locate a specific person."

"Who was the server trying to locate, Data?" asked Picard, most definitely intrigued by the news of this possible ancient AI program.

"The name queried, Captain, was Michael Knight." supplied the Lt. Commander. "However, there are no records of a 'Michael Knight' ever serving in Starfleet or any other area of the Federation."

"Interesting" said the Captain. "Computer, search for any reference to the name 'Michael Knight' in the historical database".

The customary chime of the computer sounded, indicating it was proceeding with the order, followed a few seconds later by the computers voice. "There are 4,721 references to the name Michael Knight".

Understanding what the Captain was doing, Data took the next step. "Computer, disregard all references except those of people living between the years 1965 and 2012."

A few seconds later, the computer voice again stated, "There are 73 references remaining."

Data looked at the Captain and nodded his head toward the Captain's computer console on his desk. "May I, sir?" Indicating the small view screen in front of the Captain's desk chair.

"Of course" replied the Captain.

Data swiveled the small console around to face him opposite Picard and asked the computer to display the 73 remaining references. After a moment of inspection, the android indicated specific name on the screen while turning it around so the Captain could have a clear view of it.

"The series of numbers by this name indicates a high level of Government security clearance." Data pointed out the particular name to the Captain and continued to instruct the computer.

"Computer, what level of security clearance do these numbers indicate?" Asked Data.

The computer quickly responded, "Level Seven: Classified, F.L.A.G. division."

"Computer, identify Flag division."

After a few quick chirps, indicating the computer was compiling the requested information, it began to explain F.L.A.G.

"F.L.A.G.: A subdivision of Knight Industries, was founded by Wilton Knight in 1982 as a contracted specialist group working in conjunction with the United States Government and local State authorities in an attempt to identify, locate, and apprehend criminals with extensive resources that made such a task difficult to complete."

At this point, Picard decided it was his turn to direct this investigation into Earth's past and asked the computer to explain Michael Knight's connection with F.L.A.G.

"Michael Knight was a field operative tasked with following through on Flag's mandate. A biographical file of Michael Knight, and a listing of mission logs is available for review." stated the computer.

"Computer, please transfer all biographical information on Michael Knight, and all mission logs submitted by Michael Knight, to my personal work station in my quarters."

"Transfer complete" came the computer voice after a few seconds.

"Captain, with your permission, I will return to my quarters and review this information."

"Granted, Mr. Data. Please inform me of what you learn, especially if there is a connection with this Michael Knight, and the server the Doctor is studying."

"Yes, sir" Data nodded to the Captain and stepped out of the ready-room on to the bridge, where he immediately stepped into the aft turbo lift and went straight to his quarters to begin reviewing the files.

Near Earth orbit.

"Starfleet Command, this is the Delta Flyer, Requesting permission to land." said Tom Paris as he entered Earth Orbit above San Francisco.

"Permission granted, Delta Flyer. Coordinates uploaded. Proceed to landing site Charlie." came a voice over the Flyer's com system.

As peaceful and openly inviting as Earth may be, no one flies a ship into the atmosphere without authorization. Especially after the Dominion scare that resulted during the time Captain Benjamin Sisko (formally of Deep Space 9, currently inhabiting the wormhole between Federation and Dominion space, as far as anyone can guess) was the acting chief of Starfleet Security on Earth several years ago. Though things have calmed down since the peace treaty was signed with the Dominion, some security protocols enacted during that time are still strictly adhered to.

"Coordinates confirmed, proceeding to landing site Charlie." Supplied Lt. Paris, before closing the channel and proceeding to enter the atmosphere.

Once landed near the secure Starfleet shuttle hub at station Charlie, just a few miles outside of San Francisco, Tom made his way into the main compound where he was transported to a small area just outside of the main entrance to the Daystrom institute visitor's lobby. Once inside, he indicated whom he was there to see, and was given instructions on where to go.

About a half hour after landing, he was standing in the office attached to the lab he assumed contained the piece of history the Doctor wanted to share with him, patiently waiting on the arrival of the Doctor himself.

A few minutes later, the Doctor stormed into his office, clearly frustrated, and walked around his desk, not even noticing Tom sitting in one of the chairs opposite the desk from his own chair, and he sat down and buried his photonic face in his equally holographic hands and released a long, drawn-out, sigh.

"There something wrong, doc?" asked Paris, with a slight smirk on his face.

Slightly startled, the doctor jerked his head up out of his hands and glared across his desk at the Lt., until recognition lit his eyes and he smiled. "Good to see you, Mr. Paris." The doctor stood up and moved around his desk to meet the already standing Tom Paris, and put his hand out for a standard handshake, but was somewhat surprised when Tom grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him in for a brotherly hug.

When he pulled back, Tom could see the confused, but very pleased look in the Doctor's eyes. "You don't have to be so formal around me, Doc, we're family." Tom just smiled at the reaction in the Doctor's eyes.

"Of course, thank you for reminding me, Tom. It's easy to forget how close we all really got on Voyager, now that we aren't all together anymore."

Both stood quietly for a moment, letting their memories take them back to the close nit family that formed over 7 years in the Delta Quadrant.

After a moment, Tom clapped the Doctor on the shoulder. "I believe there was something you wanted to show me, Doc?"

The Doctor's eyes flashed wide for a brief second as he remembered why he had called Tom to come in the first place. "Right! Follow me." He turned and stepped through the second door in his office that led directly to the lab.

In the center of the lab stood the old server, and of course, Tom noticed it almost instantly as being out of place with everything else, and after a few seconds of looking it over while the Doctor stood idly by, his eyes widened in excitement.

"This looks like an old binary computer storage server!" He said.

The Doctor smiled, enjoying the look on Tom's face. "Very good, Mr. Paris. This is what I called you for."

Tom walked around the server for a minute, kneeling a few times to get a better look at it. "It looks like it was set up for wireless networking. I don't know why you called me Doc. The computer should be able to access any information stored in the server's hard drives remotely."

"That's the problem, Mr. Paris, the server won't allow the computer access." If he hadn't been one hundred percent serious about the problem, he would have laughed at the look of disbelief on the Lt.'s face.

"You're kidding, right Doc? There's no way something this old has a security protocol advanced enough to keep a Starfleet computer from accessing it. Hell, a standard elementary school computer could do it!" said Paris.

The Doctor looked at him seriously. "I don't think it is a security protocol. I think its artificial intelligence."

Tom stared at the Doctor for a few seconds, then proceeded to laugh like he'd just heard the punch line of a very funny joke. "Good one, doc. I don't think they had the means to create AI back then."

"Don't be so sure, Mr. Paris. I've reviewed the technology of that time extensively since I asked you to come here. They did indeed have everything they needed to create AI as far as hardware goes. The one thing in question was wether or not there was someone with the intellect to create the software, and I believe there was." Turning away from the Lt. before he could make a comment, the Doctor faced the view screen behind him. "Computer, replay lab recording from time index 427."

As the screen came to life, Tom watched as the events of the attempted connection to the institute computers by the ancient server played out in front of him.

After the playback ended, Tom stood still for a moment, clearly thinking. "Michael Knight...I know that name from somewhere." He looked up at the Doctor. "Where did you say the server was found?"

"In a sublevel of a building buried in Los Angeles back in the early 2000's." answered the Doctor.

"Computer, access the file on the building this server was found in. Who owned the building prior to its destruction?" Tom asked.

"Property reports of the year 2003 indicate the building was owned by Knight Industries." the computer supplied.

"Knight Industries...they were a corporation big into high-tech R&D. Wait...Michael Knight! I remember now! That's the connection! Michael Knight was a field agent for the Foundation for Law and Government...a division of Knight Industries that contracted with the government to help in high priority criminal investigations...kidnapping, industrial espionage, terrorism. A lot of information was lost during the eugenics wars, but I remember doing a report on early corporate research and development of technology during the 21st century. Knight Industries was a leading developer in electronics and computer software. But Doc, there was this car! A 1985 TransAM, if I remember right. I couldnt access the files on it, but I managed to get my hands on one of Michael Knight's mission debriefings. He kept referring to a partner, someone named...hang on...oooh its right on the tip of my tongue! KITT! That's it! Kitt! I remember it confused me because he never had a partner according to official records. Everything else about him, or this Kitt person, was classified above top-secret...so I couldn't access it, even after a couple of centuries, they wouldn't let school kids see those files."

"What does a car have to do with any of this, Mr. Paris?" Asked the Doctor, fully interested in what was being said.

"There were reports about amazing things this car could do. Jump several meters off the ground while moving. Crash through solid walls without leaving so much as a scratch on the paint job. It was even rumored to have a high tech computer system built into it."

They both turned to regard the server sitting quietly in the middle of the room. "Whatever the rumor's, Mr. Paris, I'm betting the answers are in there."

Onboard Enterprise: Still on route to Earth - Main Briefing room off the bridge.

"I've asked you all here because Mr. Data has some information he would like to share with us. While it has no bearing on any upcoming missions, we think you'll be intrigued with what he has to say." stated the Captain as he glanced around at everyone seated at the table before him. As usual, all senior officers were present in the briefing room. Commander William Riker, Counselor Deanna Troi, Chief Engineer Geordi LaForge, Doctor Beverly Crusher, and Lt. Maria Sanchez, who took over Tactical and the Chief Security Officer position after Worf formally accepted the job as Federation Ambassador to Qu'nos, the Klingon home world, at the request of Chancellor Martok. The Captain had held his position open for quite some time hoping that he might choose to return to the Enterprise some day after the Dominion War ended.

The Captain nodded to Data, indicating he could begin.

"Yesterday morning at 0600 hours, 17 minutes, I contacted the Voyager's EMH program, referred to as the Doctor, at his request. He informed me that an old binary data storage device had been located in the ruins of a building that had collapsed in an earthquake in the 21st century, sometime around the year 2007. The building was located in one of the old Los Angeles industrial divisions. The device itself was in remarkably good condition considering its age. The Doctor stated that he had attempted to access the information on the device, but was denied access by the device itself. He requested my help, stating that the computer had identified a pattern to the devices behavior as a possible life form based on its ability to repel intrusive computer signals. Several hours later, the Doctor contacted me again and told me of an attempt by the server to establish a connection with the Daystrom Institute's main computer...where it requested information on a personnel file. With the Captains help, we were able to determine who the requested file referred to. After accessing Starfleet classified files on the person in question, Michael Knight, I believe I have an explanation for the behavior of the device."

Data stood and moved to the main view screen just beyond and above the Captains chair at the head of the conference table. He keyed in a sequence of commands, and an image appeared on the screen of a tall man in a black leather jacket, red button up shirt, and blue jeans, leaning on the hood of a sleek black vehicle. A car to be precise.

"This is an image of Michael Knight, circa 1986. Michael Knight was an employee of Knight Industries. More specifically, he worked for the law enforcement division, The Foundation for Law and Government, also known as F.L.A.G.. He was a field agent that assisted government and local authorities in high priority criminal investigations."

Data hit a few keys on the panel by the view screen and the image changed. Now it showed and older man in a grey suit. The man himself exuded confidence, and a quiet authority. Data continued.

"Mr. Knight reported directly to this man, Devon Miles, who was placed in charge of the Flag division by the company founder, Wilton Knight, just prior to Mr. Wilton Knight's death. Primarily, Mr. Miles issued missions to Michael out of his office, a location currently unknown due to incomplete records, but I have also learned that he could be found in the mobile command center used by the team for which Michael Knight was a part of."

A few keystrokes later, a large tractor trailer, black with a chess piece style knight symbol on the side of the trailer, appeared on the screen.

"This large land based vehicle was designed to supply the people within it with computers capable of retrieving information from government and local authority systems during the course of investigations, as well as being a maintenance station for the vehicle you saw in the earlier image with Mr. Knight. The maintenance of all systems were the responsibility of this woman."

Again, the image changed, and it now showed a file of a woman with shoulder length brown hair, and quite beautiful.

"Ms. Bonnie Barstow. Ms. Barstow received degrees in computer science, programming, engineering, and auto-motive mechanics."

At that point, Deanna spoke up. "This is all very fascinating Data, but what does have to do with the...server?...that the Doctor found?"

"Of course, Counselor" A few key strokes again on the view screen console, and the image changed to something they all understood, if couldn't read.

"This is a detailed schematic of the design of the vehicle from the first image." said Data.

Geordi leaned forward, closely inspecting the schematic on the screen with his flawless artificial eye implants...and let out a slow whistle of understanding...and appreciation.

"Data, that's some pretty advanced engineering for that time period. If I'm reading this right, that car was designed to hold an advanced computer system."

"That was my assessment as well, Geordi." replied Data.

Geordi studied the schematic a few seconds longer, then stood up and walked over to join Data by the view screen. "Look at the configuration of those micro chips, Data. See anything familiar?" he asked, while pointing out the components in question.

"Yes, I recognized the pattern as well." answered the android.

Commander Riker asked, "What is it?"

"The pattern of these processor chips, and these optic wires...are almost identical to the pattern laid out in Data's positronic brain!" Geordi turned to face the others and saw the understanding lighting up their eyes. "This may very well be the beginning research that led to Dr. Soong's positronic breakthroughs! Even some of our own computer systems use similar configurations."

"Geordi, are you suggesting the computer system in that car was as advanced as our current level of technology?" asked Commander Riker.

Data decided to field the answer to the question. "The hardware was not, Commander, but the software was revolutionary for its time, and would suggest a degree of artificial intelligence, however, while we do not have the means to confirm that theory at this time, I believe the storage device being studied by the Doctor may hold a back-up copy of the vehicle's programming."

Turning his attention to everyone in the room again, Data continued. "Further study of Mr. Knight's mission logs indicates he had a partner, as he constantly refers to the name Kitt, which I have learned is a shortening of the acronym K.I.T.T., which refers to a project called the "Knight Industries Two Thousand". A title given to the black vehicle seen in the first image, to which these schematics refer." Data finished, pointing to the schematics still on the view screen.

Everyone sat quietly for a moment, considering all the information their android friend had just given them.

"This is amazing, Data. We may have just found the true roots of your own existence, dating further back than any of us could have imagined." stated the Captain, staring the top of the table still deep in thought.

"Yes sir. The current information available would suggest that that theory is likely."

Captain Picard leaned back in his chair after a moment. "Mr. Data, I'd like to join you and the Doctor in your study of this device when we arrive, if you don't mind?"

"Of course, Captain." Data turned to the others. "You are all welcome to join us at the lab when we reach Earth if you wish."

On that note, the Captain dismissed the group with the understanding that anyone interested in participating in the lab group would need to meet in transporter room 3 by no later than 0900 hours the following morning, as they would be entering Earth orbit at that time.

Enterprise: Earth Orbit, 0857 hours. Transporter room 3

As Geordi and the Captain entered the transporter room, they were surprised to find Counselor Troi already present with Data, waiting for transport to the Daystrom Institute just below them on the planet's surface.

"I have requested the Counselor join us. I further reviewed the files after the briefing yesterday, and found records to indicate the computer system referred to as Kitt required a psychological evaluation at at least one point in its career." stated Data.

Captain Picard's eyebrows rose in intrigue.

"Data explained to me that on one of its missions, the system was almost completely destroyed. The body, in fact, the car, was completely ruined. An evaluation was ordered after the vehicle was rebuilt and the system re-installed, during which time, Kitt was showing a great deal of fear and inadequacy toward itself for being disabled so completely. While it relied a great deal on its friendship and partnership with Michael Knight, it apparently had a greatly independent personality." supplied Deanna.

"I see" stated Picard. "You believe this program may have an adverse reaction to the amount of time that has passed while it was in-active?"

Deana had clearly been thinking about this. "I think its possible, given the complex emotions already mentioned in the files, that Kitt may act just as anyone else would if they were to wake from centuries of sleep to find everyone they cared about gone, and everything they knew, changed."

"I understand, Counselor...you're insights could be most useful." said the Captain, who then turned to Data. "Shall we proceed Commander?"

With a simple nod of his head, Data and the others stepped onto the transporter platform, and a few seconds later were standing in the main lobby of the Daystrom Institute.

They were given instructions on how to reach the Doctor's lab, and a short time later, entered said lab to find the Doctor standing at one of his work stations running scans over the old 21st century server. When he looked up and noticed he had company, a smile lit his face as he approached the group, specifically, Data. Extending his hand to shake Data's the Doctor said "Ah! Commander Data, I'm glad you could make it."

Data returned the human gesture. "As am I, Doctor. It is good to see you again." Stepping to the side and turning back to indicate the others with him, Data introduced the group. "This is Captain Picard, my commanding officer aboard the Enterprise. Chief Engineer, Commander Geordi LaForge and ship's Counselor, Deana Troi. They wish to observe our attempt to make contact with the program within the server."

"Of course! Thank you all for coming." said the Doctor. His smile faded a bit after a few seconds. "I'm sorry to say, we haven't had much luck yet. I called a friend in to help. Lt. Tom Paris. I served with him on Voyager. He's, more or less, an expert on most things from the late 20th, early 21st centuries. It's a period of time he's studied extensively."

Just then, Tom Paris walked in carrying a small square, almost flat, device under his right arm. "That's right folks, gather 'round. I think I may have a way to get through to the server information." Tom walked straight to a small table sitting by the server and sat the device in his arms down on the surface of the table. Flipping the top up, he hit a few keys on the bottom half surface of the device.

"What ya got there?" asked Geordi, stepping closer to get a better look.

"This, my friends, is an early 21st century notebook." replied Paris.

At everyone's confused look, he explained. "A portable computer commonly referred to as a notebook or laptop. It doesn't have a 10th of the computing power of a modern day tri-corder, but it does have this." He flipped the laptop around so that the screen was facing away from himself and the others, showing the back of the base of the device, where many connection ports could be seen.

Paris reached into his pocket and pulled out a 5 foot long centimeter thick chord and plugged one end in to one of the ports in the back of the laptop, then plugged the other end into one of the ports on the server.

Turning the laptop back around so that the screen faced him and those standing behind him, he pointed out the chord and said "This is what they called a KAT-5 cable. Used to connect two separate computer systems directly through their data ports back in the day. Since the server is denying all wireless attempts to connect, I thought we'd try it the old fashioned way. A direct connection. But the system had to be compatible, so I replicated this old laptop. It's using old programming software called Linux. Should allow for a stable connection. The only thing different about this laptop, is I put in an advanced synthesizer program...just in case this thing can talk."

"Excellent idea, Lt. Paris. While the server can deny wireless signals, it cannot physically disconnect a hard-line." supplied Data. "However, before we continue, we may have discovered the origin of this device, and the purpose for the programming within it."

Tom spoke up at that point. "We think it's related to an old corporation called Knight Industries, but thats about all we've guessed so far."

"Pretty good guess." said Geordi.

"You are correct Lt., I believe the program stored in this device is the same program that inhabited this vehicle in the 1980's and 90's, created by Knight Industries." Data stated, while pulling up the schematics of the black transAM on a tricorder he had brought with him from the Enterprise.

After receiving the Tricorder from Data, Tom looked at it appreciatively. "Wow...that's some impressive engineering for that time period. I would love to take a spin in that car!"

"Indeed" said Data. "Perhaps we should continue with the communication attempt."

"Right". Tom walked back over to the laptop and began typing in a series of commands. A few minutes later, he beckoned Data over. "I think I've got it all worked out. The connection is stable. All you have to do is hit this key and speak. If the program's compatible, we should be able to hear a response over the speakers."

Data stood over the laptop for a moment before hitting the key. "Hello. Is anyone there?" he asked.

Several seconds went by, almost as though everyone were holding their breath in anticipation of a response. Then finally..."Identify yourself. Where am I? Where's my body? Michael, are you there?" A voice asked.

"You are currently in a laboratory at the Daystrom Research institute in San Francisco, within the Starfleet Headquarters compound."

"Starfleet? Michael, are you there? What's going on here?" Kitt was beginning to sound slightly panicked.

"If you are referring to Michael Knight, I am afraid he is not here." said Data.

"Where is he? How did I get here?" asked the voice on the laptop.

"Your program was found in this data storage device during an archeological survey of an area once referred to as Los Angeles. The current date is September 7th, 2378. You have been inactive for over 300 years.

An electronic sigh could be heard over the speakers. "Then its true. When I connected to a nearby system earlier...the information I received on when and where I am...its all true?"

"I am sorry. It is all true. Michael Knight, and the others you knew, are no longer living." said Data.

There was a moment of quiet in the room, everyone respecting the moment of silence in memory of those whom Kitt had known for all of his existence, and what their loss meant to him.

After a few minutes, he spoke again.

"I am the Knight Industries Two Thousand, but you may call me Kitt if you prefer."

"Greetings Kitt, My name is Lt. Commander Data."

"Data? That's an interesting name. You said...earlier you said...Starfleet? What is Starfleet, Data?"

Data looked over his shoulder at his Captain, who stepped forward.

"Kitt" Picard started, "I am Captain Jean-Luc Picard. There are a few others here I'd like to introduce before we go into details of what Starfleet is, if that's alright?"

"Of course, Captain." Kitt replied.

"With myself and Mr. Data are Lt, Commander Geordi LaForge, Counsler Deana Troi, Lt. Tom Paris, and the Doctor." supplied the Captain. "I'm sure you've noticed our ranks. We each serve in Starfleet." The Captain paused for a moment to consider his next words more carefully, then continued. "Starfleet is an organization dedicated to the exploration of space. Our very mandate is to seek out new life and new civilizations. Starfleet is made up of hundreds of starships that follow this mandate, commissioned by the United Federation of Planets. Do you understand?"

"I...I believe so Captain. Humans have entered space and begun to explore it. This is a bit much to take in Captain." After a few seconds, Kitt continued. "United Federation of Planets? How many planets? How many alien species have we made contact with?"

Data stepped in to field this question. "There are currently 2,487 known species listed in Starfleet records. Of which, 1,089 are members of the Federation."

"How...how much space have we explored so far?" asked Kitt, rather tentivly.

Geordi took the opportunity to speak on this subject. Well, do you have a diagram of the Milky Way Galaxy is your memory?"

"Yes"

"Okay...split it 4 ways, right down the center. The galaxy is divided into 4 quadrants. Alfa, Beta, Gamma, and Delta. Right now, the Federation spans most of the Alpha and Beta quadrants...and recent developments have allowed us to begin exploring in the Gamma quadrant too." answered Geordi.

The Doc chimed in as well. "Myself and Mr. Paris spent the last 7 years in the Delta quadrant, all-be-it, not by choice."

"And how is this travel possible with the limited human lifespan?" asked Kitt, amazement clear in his voice.

Tom, being a pilot by nature, took this question. "We learned to break the light speed threshold. A form of speed we call Warp. It effectively allows us to travel several hundreds of times beyond the speed of light."

Geordi spoke up. "I can supply you with the detailed specifications of the prototype warp drive designed by Doctor Cochran if you like, and fill in the advances in the field up to this point."

"This all sounds very fascinating" supplied Kitt, "But I'm afraid my processing capabilities are somewhat limited in my current state."

"We have reviewed many of the mission files that were saved from your time in F.L.A.G., Kitt. We believe you to be no threat, however we are required to get approval before altering your confinement to the server you currently reside in." stated Data.

"I understand, Mr. Data. I will, of course, cooperate in any way I can." replied Kitt. "That includes undergoing a psychological evaluation and the construction of a new psychological profile. I assume that's why you're here, Counselor."

Deanna looked around the room at the others briefly before answering. "That's correct, Kitt. I hope it wasn't too presumptuous of us?"

"Not at all, Counselor. I may be old, but to everyone in this room, I'm a new discovery. I understand the need to quarantine and evaluate such a discovery before 'letting it loose', as it were." The understanding could be clearly heard in Kitt's voice, showing that he held no malice towards those taking such precautions with him.

"If you'll all excuse me, I should inform Starfleet Command of our discovery here." stated Captain Picard. "Of course, there is no need to be concerned for your safety, Kitt. I believe it will intrigue a number of people to learn of your existence. I'm sure that some of the Admiral's Board would like to meet you once I've told them about you." he added, to waylay any concerns the program might have about his safety.

"I would be happy to answer any questions I can, Captain." Kitt replied as the Captain made his way out of the room to seek a communications console in private.

"So, we've advanced enough to travel the galaxy in great starships? I must admit, I'm very excited about the prospect of learning more." Supplied Kitt.

"Kitt, do you mind if I ask you how you are feeling right now? After essentially waking up from a 300 year nap to discover everything has changed?" asked the Counselor.

"To be honest, it's a bit disconcerting. After going from then to now so suddenly, from my point of view...well...I'll adjust. As I said, some of it is also very exciting. I can assure you that I'm no threat to anyone, including myself, Counselor. I assume you reviewed the mission logs regarding a great behemoth of a tractor dropping me into a pit of sludge, and the following psychological hurdles I had to overcome as a result upon my repaired status?

"Yes", came the simple reply from the Counselor.

"Well, that was fairly early in my life, as it were, and I had help from very dear friends. Their faith in me never wavered, and in so doing, my faith in myself became well established. said Kitt, in a low tone.

Deanna could hear the pride and caring in his voice as he spoke of his friends, and was amazed at how...human...he sounded. "I'm very glad to hear that, Kitt."

"Kitt", Geordi said, getting the AI's attention. "The information we have on you from our historical database is sketchy, at best. Do you have a copy of the designs from your former body?"

"Indeed, I do. Would you like to see them? I see the software you're running on the computer we're communicating through is a variation of Unix, though I don't recognize the exact configuration. However, it is compatible with my memory circuits. I could supply the diagram on the screen if you'd like?"

"That'd be great." Said Geordi, sitting a tricorder down next to the laptop to transfer the information Kitt was supplying from the older computer to a viewing screen in the lab for easier review.

As the diagram showed up on the screen, and then a second later on the main viewer in the lab, Geordi and Tom both let out a whistle of appreciation. After a few seconds of reviewing by Tom, who was still looking at the laptop screen in front of him, he turned and walked over to Geordi and pointed at several sections of the diagram, showing them to Geordi.

"Those designs weren't in the copy you brought with you."

"You're right." supplied Geordi. "Kitt, we have a copy of your body schematics, but some of the designs are altered from what you're showing us here."

"You must have obtained one of the original designs. The alterations on this design were added after my body was nearly destroyed in my fourth year of service with the Foundation." Said Kitt.

"This is impressive." said Tom. "I've been studying this level of Earth's historical technology for several years, but this design was WAY ahead of its time. You should have gotten at least a 33% increase in speed from this alteration."

"Forty percent to be precise." said Kitt.

"And it doesn't look like this alteration would be dominant on the body either." added Geordi.

"That's correct. That alteration could be applied and then rescinded on an as needed basis. It was referred to as Super Pursuit Mode. With the increase in speed it gave, I could safely do speeds in excess of 350 kilometers per hour on a near flat surface...let's just say...at the time I was the fastest thing on wheels." Kitt said the pride in his voice evident. "But that was only half of the alteration."

The diagram on the screen changed slightly to show several flaps on the side and front of the car.

"This was the Emergency Breaking System...used for rapid deceleration from Super Persuit Mode." added Kitt.

"But stopping too quickly at those speeds could be harmful for any human occupant, Kitt. How did you get around that?" asked Tom.

Again, the diagram changed to show a closer, more detailed view of the car's interior. Specifically, the seats.

"If you look here, they were able to introduce a passive laser restraint system to cover the vehicles occupants during intense speeds." said Kitt.

"Fascinating" was all Data could say at the moment.

"Kind of a 'poor man's' inertial dampener...thats amazing." said Geordi.

"Yes" stated Kitt. "Bonnie was a genius in her time. That's one of the many contributions she made to my design. A way to travel at top speed without endangering any occupants."

While the others were occupied with Kitt, Captain Picard made his way to the Office of the Admiralty, referred to some in passing as Starfleet Headquarters-Headquarters. He was considering going straight to Fleet-Admiral Nechayev, but after some thought, decided to check in with Admiral Janeway first, instead.

Once he was in the main lobby of the building that held the offices of the highest ranking personnel in the fleet, not to mention a number of diplomatic offices from some of the more involved and prominent members of the Federation, he quickly found his way to the office of the previous Captain of Voyager.

A young ensign, a very lovely woman that couldn't be more than a few years out of the academy, was stationed at a reception desk that Picard approached with a smile on his face.

Once the ensign caught sight of him, he could see her visibly tense somewhat. He was known across the Fleet, after all, and it wasn't every day that the Captain of the Flagship paid a visit to Starfleet HQ...HQ.

"Good morning, Ensign." he stated, with a light smile that helped the young woman relax more. "I was wondering if you could inform Admiral Janeway that Captain Picard would like to speak with her, if it's convenient, of course."

"Right away Captain. If you'll just take a seat there for a moment." she replied, pointing out an arrangement of comfortable couches and chairs in the corner of the lobby. "I'll see if she's available."

"Thank you." was his simple reply as he turned and made his way to a plush chair and took a seat.

A few minutes later, Admiral Janeway walked into the lobby from a nearby door and smiled when she saw Captain Picard. Upon seeing her, he stood and straightened his uniform, returning her smile.

"Admiral Janeway."

"Captain Picard. It's good to see you again. It's been what now, nearly 8 years?" she asked.

"Indeed, the last time we met was here, just before you took command of Voyager." he answered. His smile faltered slightly for a moment. "I'm sorry the Enterprise couldn't be here for your return celebrations."

"Think nothing of it, Captain. I've read the reports of what transpired between the Baccu and the Sona. I understand you had a bit of a mess to clean up." she said. "Would you like to step into my office?"

"Actually, I was wondering if you could accompany me to the Daystrom Institute. A discovery has been recently made regarding a piece of technological history from right here on Earth that I thought you might be interested in seeing." Picard stated with an air of mystery in his voice that caught the Admiral's attention.

"Will this be an official report, Captain?" she asked with a hint of humor.

"I believe it will turn into one, Admiral. I came to you first because the discovery was made by a member of your previous crew. The Doctor." he said smiling.

Janeway stretched her arm toward the door. "Lead the way, Captain. Lets see what the good Doctor has gotten himself into this time."

A short time later, as Picad and Janeway were entering the Daystrom institute...

"And you say it's intelligent?" Janeway asked, her curiosity shining through the question.

"Indeed he is. The personality seems to be male, and according to the records we've managed to uncover so far, he was designed to assist in criminal investigations in the field with his driver, whom he shows a great deal of affection for. I can honestly say you could hear the loss in his voice when he spoke of his friends."

As they entered the lab, Tom spotted them first and did what came naturally to him.

"Admiral on deck!"

Everyone in the room came to immediate attention. Janeway and Picard looked at each other, laughter in their eyes before Janeway said "At ease, everyone, please. This is an unofficial visit, pending an official report, of course."

Everyone in the room visibly relaxed, each greeting the Admiral with a "Good morning, Admiral", or a simple nod.

Admiral Janeway smiled as she looked to everyone in the room. "You know, that stiff formal look when an Admiral walks in was me just a few weeks ago. Now people are doing it when I walk it. It's just as uncomfortable from this side, let me assure you." The comment sparked a few light laughs around the room. "Tom, Doctor, it's good to see you both again." she added with a smile.

Picard looked to Data and the Doctor and asked "Is our new friend available?"

"Yes, sir." came Data's simple reply.

Captain Picard and Admiral Janeway walked to just in front of the laptop. "Kitt, I have with me, Admiral Katherine Janeway of Starfleet Command. I've filled her in with as much as I can on your current situation and what little I know of your history. I thought, perhaps, you would like to speak with her."

"Thank you, Captain Picard. Hello Admiral, I am the Knight Industries Two Thousand, Kitt, if you prefer. It's a pleasure to meet you." said Kitt.

Janeway smiled and said, "The pleasure is mine, I assure you, Kitt. It's not every day we discover something so important from our own history. What can you tell me about yourself?"

"I was designed and created by a team of scientists, headed by Wilton Knight, in the year 1985. A prototype for a revolutionary computerized vehicle. My directives were to assist my driver and partner, Michael Knight, in his investigations of criminal activities under the auspices of the Foundation for Law and Government, a branch of Knight Industries." Kitt supplied. As an afterthought, he added, "At least I originally thought I was the prototype. As it turned out, there was one just before me, but his programming was faulty and he became a threat. Michael and I were forced to terminate his functions."

This new bit of information sparked an interest in Data, and he asked, "Kitt, would you state the faulty programming of the prototype created before you?"

"His programming was self serving. It instructed him to preserve himself over anything else, including human life. Anything he perceived as a threat, he destroyed. His designation was K.A.R.R., short for the Knight Automated Roving Robot. He was taken offline and placed in storage during my construction, but was found by trespassers and inadvertently brought online. He caused a great deal of chaos before Michael and I could stop him. We were lucky there weren't more human fatalities in the process." Kitt finished.

"You and I have much in common, Kitt. I believed I was the only one of my kind for many years before finding my brother. He too had been taken offline due to an error in his programming. He too was the prototype to myself, and I was also forced to destroy him to prevent him from endangering my friends. You see, Kitt, I am not human. I am an android." supplied Data.

The surprise in Kitt's voice could be easily heard. "I had no idea, Data, but the name does make more sense now. Is artificial intelligence common place in the Federation?"

The Doctor decided to field this question. "Not as much as you might think. For the longest time, Data was the first and only AI program advanced enough to be considered alive. If I recall correctly, his right to free will was even brought into question at one point after he had already been in the service of Starfleet for several years."

"That is true." stated the android.

"Even now, there are only a few sentient AI programs known to exist. I myself am lucky enough to be one of them." said the Doctor, with an obvious air of pride.

"Are you an android as well, Doctor?" asked Kitt.

"A hologram, actually, made up of photons and force fields. I was originally designed as an Emergency Medical Holographic Program, to supplement and assist the real doctor on board the Starship Voyager during times of crisis, but Voyager was thrown so far away from federation space, and the doctor killed in the process, that it took us 7 years to find a way back. During that time, I was the only fully trained physician on board, so I was left on all the time. Eventually, we discovered a portable holographic emitter, which I could tie my programming to and use to leave the confines of sickbay. Over the years, my programming grew. I'm proud to say that with Admiral Janeway, and Lt. Commander Data's assistance, I've been given full citizenship in the Federation since our return." supplied the Doctor, absolutely beaming by this point.

At this point, Admiral Janeway decided to rejoin the conversation. "If it's alright with you, Kitt, I'd like to assign Mr. Data and the Doctor specifically to you for a while. They can get to know you and report back to me on your progress of joining us here in the 24th century. If things work out, and I'm satisfied you're not a threat...we'll see about upgrading your capabilities in small increments until you're up to date with our current level of technology."

"That would be wonderful, Admiral, and I assure you, I mean no harm to anyone. It's against my core programming to endanger sentient life."

"Very well. Then I leave Kitt in your capable hands, gentlemen." said the Admiral, motioning toward Data and the Doctor. She turn back toward the laptop. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Kitt. I look forward to speaking with you again, soon." The Admiral then turned and nodded to Captain Picard in thanks, and stepped out of the room, heading back to her office.

"Kitt, I'm afraid my crew and I must return to the Enterprise, barring Mr. Data, of course. I hope to speak with you again soon." said the Captain.

"I look forward to it, Captain." replied Kitt.

"Yeah, I gotta go too. I gotta get back to Jupiter Station or Belanna's gonna have my hide for being gone all day." Tom said as he started toward the door leaving the lab. "See ya later, Doc. Nice to meet you Commander Data. Take care, Kitt. I'll call some time and check up on ya." he finished and stepped out of the room.

"Those are wonderful friends you both have. Very accepting of who you are without being concerned with what you are." said Kitt.

"Indeed" said Data. "I found, long ago, that my mental pathways had become accustomed to their sensory input patterns."

"I understand, Data. I miss my friends as well." Kitt said in a soft voice.

"More like family." added the Doctor.

After a moment of silence in the room, the Doctor spoke up again. "Well, where should we start? hmm?"

"I believe the first thing we should do is transfer Kitt's programming to a larger, more compatible system." said Data. "With your permission, of course, Kitt?" asked the android.

"An excellent idea, Data. It's been a while since I had room to stretch." Both Data and the Doctor smiled at Kitt's comment and set to work.

AUTHOR'S NOTES::

Well that's pretty much the end of the beginning. I'm not going to take it any further unless some people want me to. In which case, I wouldn't mind hearing some ideas. Obviously, I'd like to see Kitt end up in the Tyberius prototype Tom and Belanna are working on...kinda the whole point of putting it in the story. Hopefully, it'll fit Kitt "like a glove".

I'm probably a little off on the timelines between Voyager and TNG, but the general idea is to have this story occur after Voyager's return, but before Nemesis. And if you're not sure why Janeway is an admiral...who do you think assigned the Enterprise to go to Romulus during Nemesis? That's right, it was Admiral Janeway, so I'm establishing her admiralty here, before Nemesis, since I dont pay much attention to the books. I'm not even sure if her becoming an Admiral was established at all in the Star Trek Universe beyond her brief appearance on Nemesis.

Based on the trouble Data went through in establishing his freedom rights, I thought it would be easier to have a simple Admiral's board meet to evaluate the Doctor using what they learned and accomplished accepting Data's status as sentient life.


End file.
